You are Not Alone
by DeusNk3
Summary: "Yeah Oliver" Felicity answered as suddenly the lights went out. "What the hell" said Diggle as he picked up his gun and Oliver picked up his bow and arrows. Suddenly a message was displayed on the screens in the Arrow cave and a voice said "You are not alone, you are not alone, you are not alone, people of earth my name is General Zod". Arrow Man of Steel Crossover. Set After S2.
1. Chapter 1

_**You are not Alone**_

_**Hey guys so I have had the idea for this story for quite a while now so I just decided to actually write it. However there are a few changes I have made like Roy and Slade still having their powers but aside from that not many changes. Hope you enjoy the story.**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Starling City**_: Oliver was running on the rooftop of Merlyn Global Headquarters as rain poured down from the sky, he pulled an arrow from his quiver as he shouted to the hired gun "Victor Claude, freeze or I shoot". Victor turned around slowly, his light skin and dark hair where wet due to the rain "drop the gun" shouted Oliver. Victor dark eyes had a glint of humor in them and he smiled "I thought you don't kill anymore" he said calling Oliver's bluff, Oliver grabbed his bow tighter and shouted " you must have heard wrong" and then he shot an arrow at Victors gun, hitting it right of his hand. Victor smiled just as Oliver ran forward and the two engaged in battle. Oliver aimed to quick punches at Victors head. Victor blocked and retaliated with a sweeping low kick. Oliver jumped backwards and quickly regained his footing and fired a knockout arrow at Victor. Victor dodged the arrow and tried to lower the distance between them and ran towards Oliver. Oliver swiftly moved and kicked Victor and Oliver heard Victors leg crack and Victor howled in pain and stumbled and fell. Oliver quickly punched Victor in the head, knocking him out just as he heard a loud bang; the sound of gun fire. A bullet had just been fired at him. The bullet missed but just barely. Oliver turned around to see who the shooter was but the rain obscured his vision and he couldn't make out the persons face. Oliver tied up Victor Claude and then groaned in frustration as the mysterious shooter had disappeared and quickly ran away from the rooftop.

Oliver walked into the Arrow-cave and Diggle said "did you catch him?", "Yes" Oliver answered "but someone else was there, they shot at me with a handheld gun from 70 meters away in the pouring rain and they barely missed".

"I'll add that to your to do list along with getting back your families company, finding and stopping the last of Slade's super powered criminals, helping Roy become a hero, cleaning up Starling City and tracking down Thea" said Felicity.

"That's a full plate you got their man" said Diggle. "I know Diggle, but I didn't become a hero because I thought it would be easy" said Oliver. Oliver put his bow down and said " Felicity where are we on finding out why Starling City suddenly became a hotspot for gang lords, mafias and hit men and assassins". "Nowhere, but I am currently trying my hardest to figure out why" answered Felicity "I've talked to the SCPD they don't know and Diggle talked to Lyla but if Waller does know anything she hasn't told anyone so right now we cannot figure out why Starling City suddenly became a beacon for criminals" said Felicity. "Well whatever it is it cannot be good" said Diggle "I know" said Oliver "that's why we have to find the reason why all these criminals moved here and shut it down".

_**Abandoned Warehouse: **_"Where is he?" said the assassin Joseph Kane who was broad shouldered, tall and muscular with brown hair and green eyes "he'll show" answered mafia boss Luis Boneiro a man of great build but was only 5'0. "I don't like waiting" said Joseph "this guy has gotten over 100 well trained criminals in one place and that is not something that makes me feel calm" he said as a feeling of uneasiness grew in his stomach. "Then by all means leave" answered a voice in the shadows "but know this if you leave you will not get the payment I offered you Mr. Kane" "You said the payment was for coming here not for sticking around" shouted Joseph, the crowd of criminals grew uneasy as they sensed a battle coming on. "Very well then, you have given me no choice". Upon hearing those words Joseph pulled out his gun and pointed towards the man in the shadows "what you think you can kill me" shouted Joseph "I am an assassin, one of the best, it is not so easy to kill me". The man in the shadows took a step forward and Joseph fired three bullets straight at the man's chest. Joseph put his gun away and turned to walk away but all the criminals stared right at him and shouted at him "you just cost me 10 million dollars" but Joseph didn't care there was no way he was going to spend any more time in this god forsaken warehouse, the uneasiness he felt earlier turned into paranoia, what if the only reason they brought all of them here was to kill them all with a bomb or a missile. No way was that happening to him so he kept walking but the criminals encircled him and all of them pulled out their weapons but suddenly the man in the shadows shouted "that was not wise, not wise at all Joseph" and then the man in the shadows shot Joseph straight through the head with a gun. Joseph crumpled and the man said to the criminals "clean up the mess and then when you are done you may listen to my proposal but if any of you are looking to leave like our friend Mr. Kane was then I assure you, you will leave exactly like _he did"_ . The criminals became restless and began to clean up the pool of blood that was already growing on the floor.

_**Secret Mountain Lair: **_"Punch with less anger and much more calculation, when you punch Thea your punch must do what you want it to, don't just hit someone with no purpose doing that is how you will get yourself killed in a fight" said Malcolm Merlyn to his daughter Thea Queen as she punched a dummy. "I thought there was only one use for punching someone, to knock them out" said Thea "not exactly there are many uses for punches albeit the most common is to knock them out but there are others like to stun and faze them or torture them or even to kill them, so when you hit someone Thea choose what you want to do to them do you want to inflict pain, kill, knockout or stun, take this situation for example you are breaking into a prison there are two guards not facing each other and you have a 5 minute window to get in and get what you came in there for or else you are caught and killed what do you do?" "That is easy I knock them out" answered Thea "wrong" shouted Malcom "if you knock them out they are immobilized but then what are you going to do about their bodies, if someone where to find them they would know there was an intruder, no Thea what you do in that instance is stun them that way they are still standing upright but by the time they get out of the daze there are in you have already left, so Thea this time when you hit the dummy hit with purpose".

_**Glades: **_Roy Harper was in his house when Sin walked in and said to him "Roy you have been in this house for two weeks straight you haven't even gone all super Roy on any criminals within those two weeks, did you know the house next to yours was robbed yesterday" "I know Sin and I don't care" said Roy. "Is that super drug affecting the way you think again, I thought you were all about helping those in need". "No, it's not affecting the way I think, whatever was in the Tibetan pit viper venom cured me of all my anger but allowed me to keep my powers without any of the terrible side effects, but I don't care anymore okay the only reason I helped people was so the people I loved where safe, but my mom is dead and Thea left so what is the point" said Roy solemnly "Roy just cause Thea is gone doesn't mean you have to go all emo on the city, you have the potential to do a lot of good Roy don't waste all the your powers on lying around feeling sorry for yourself" said Sin "I hurt people Sin there are people out there in comas because of me Sin people whose life's might end at any moment because of what I did when I went all super Roy on them okay, so I think me doing nothing is the best way to keep people safe" said Roy. "Besides I'm sure the Arrow has it all covered" said Roy "the Arrow is not a one man army and I am sure he could use a guy like you helping him when he goes out to stop criminals" shouted Sin. "Sin just don't waste your breath nothing you could say could get me to go back out there, I'm no hero Sin, I was just a kid who wanted to vent out all his anger and now all of it is gone so what am I supposed to do now except wait to die".

_**Laurels House:**_ "Laurel, Laurel where are you" shouted Detective Lance as he walked into her house. He opened the door to find Laurel punching and kicking a punching bag. "Hey Dad" said Laurel as the continually punched and kicked the punching bag. "Sorry about the mess, between work and mixed martial arts classes I haven't really had any time to clean up" said Laurel. "Mixed martial arts classes Laurel what are you doing going to mixed martial arts classes" said Detective Lance. "Learning martial arts what else would I be doing" said Laurel jokingly, "no Laurel I mean why are you taking mixed martial arts classes", "I know what you meant Dad and if you really want to know it is so I can protect myself in case of an emergency". "So you're not doing this to become like your sister because Laurel I don't want to start having to worry about you too" said Quentin Lance. "No Dad I am not doing this to become like Sara, I am doing this so that next time our city is attacked like this I can protect myself and for your information Dad I would've thought you would be happy for me I mean now you don't have always protect me" said Laurel, "Laurel I will always protect you I am your father I just don't want you to start running off in the middle of the night and start fighting crime like the Arrow" said Detective Lance. "I won't Dad, I promise I am not an idiot" said Laurel as she stopped punching the punching bag and moved towards her father and hugged him "I love you Dad" said Laurel, "I love you too Laurel".

_**Argus Headquarters: **_"I am well aware of the situation Agent Jones and rest assured I will take care of it but right now I have more pressing matters, so you may talk to me later that is all goodbye" said Amanda Waller as she walked towards her office she closed the door behind her and turned on her monitor screen "General Swanwick, what did Colonel Hardy find in Canada" said Amanda Waller, "we do not know he tells me some kind of an anomaly but other than that he cannot explain what happened" said the General. Amanda Waller clenched her jaw and muttered "I do not like anomalies General they tend to cause trouble" said Waller. "We have Emil Hamilton working on something Miss Waller" said the General. "I am afraid I have to go Mr. Hamilton has just contacted me saying he has new information I will give you the information as soon as possible, sorry to cut this conversation short" said the General "as far as I am concerned this conversation ended the moment you told me you were working on it" and with that Amanda Waller turned off her screen. She stared forward deed in thought when she heard her men call her "Miss Waller, you will want to see this" they said. Amanda Waller got up and walked forward "what is it" Amanda said. A man turned on his screen and a video was displayed: Breaking News, UFO Sighted, Amateur Video from Witness on the Ground. The video displayed what looked like a giant claw flying in space. Amanda clenched her jaw and said "get me a better image and try communicating with it" "yes ma'am" answered her men. Suddenly the lights went out and just as a message was displayed on all the screens in the room "You are not alone"

_**Laurel's House:**_ Laurel and her Dad where cleaning up and making dinner when suddenly the lights went out "tell me you didn't forget to pay your bills again" said Laurel's Dad "I did Dad I don't know what th-" her sentence was cut off when her T.V turned on and displayed a message "You are not alone".

_**Glades: **_"You don't mean that Roy, you know you don't mean that" said Sin. "Sin please just leave I don't need even more guilt than I already have" Sin was just about to walk away when the lights all turned off. Suddenly Roy's T.V turned on, Sin turned and the voice from Roy's T.V said "You are not alone".

_**Mountain Lair:**_ "Good Thea that is a lot better, well done", "thanks" said Thea, "can we take a quick break" asked Thea. Merlyn nodded and said "you can even watch a little T.V" said Merlyn. Thea smiled when the lights went out. Thea heard the unsheathing of swords and Malcolm said "Thea get behind me" suddenly the T.V turned on and a voice said "You are not alone"

_**Arrow Cave:**_ Felicity was staring at Oliver as she replayed that moment in her mind "so he took the wrong woman", "I love you" Oliver had said and for that moment Felicity was incredibly happy. Oliver turned to Felicity and said "Felicity I've been meaning to ask you something" "Yeah Oliver" Felicity answered as suddenly the lights went out. "What the hell" said Diggle as he picked up his gun and Oliver picked up his bow and arrows. Suddenly a message was displayed on the screens in the Arrow cave and a voice said "You are not alone, you are not alone, you are not alone, people of earth my name is General Zod. I come from a world far from yours. I have journeyed across an ocean of stars to reach you. For some time your world has sheltered one of my citizens, I request that you return this individual to my custody. For reasons unknown he has chosen to keep his existence a secret from you, he will have made efforts to blend in, he will look like you but he is not one of you. To those of you who may know of his current location, the fate of your planet rests in your hands. To Kal- El I say this surrender within 24 hours or watch this planet suffer the consequences".

_**So that is Chapter 1 of You are not Alone I hope you enjoyed it please Read and Review and I will try to post Chapter 2 ASAP. I know I changed something's from the finale and the reason for those changes will become clearer as the story progresses. So as I said earlier please Read and Review and until next time Peace DeusNk3 has left the building.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You are not Alone**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Starling City: **_"Oliver you're working out a hell more than normal, it's not natural, you should slow down man" said Diggle as a shirtless Oliver did one armed pushups on the floor. "Can't stop Diggle, five days ago the world faced beings that literally made Slade and his men's attack seem small and insignificant" said Oliver. "But working yourself to death isn't going to make you any more equipped to fighting them" retorted Diggle. "Besides there's only one of them left and he is on our side" said Felicity. Oliver stopped doing his pushups and said "I'll be the judge of that, because people with that kind of power don't tend to fight for the common good they tend to use it to oppress those weaker than them and right now everyone in the world is weaker than him" said Oliver. "I'm pretty sure they don't call him Superman for no reason" said Felicity. Oliver stared at Felicity "shutting up now" Felicity said. Oliver put his shirt on and said to Felicity "any more information on the death of the assassin Joseph Kane" "none and I am curious why do you care I mean this guy is responsible for over a dozen murders I thought you would be happy that someone took care of him" said Felicity. "The idea of someone running around Starling City killing people is not an idea that gives me any type of comfort" said Oliver. Suddenly Diggle's phone beeped Oliver turned to him and said "who is it Diggle". Diggle facial expression changed to a hard and stern one "it's Waller".

_**Metropolis: **_"The devastation following the wake of the alien attack on Metropolis is incredible with the death total at an approximated 2,357" spoke Cat Grant while reporting on the evening news. Clark stared at the television screen as he changed out of his costume into his civilian attire. He turned off the T.V screen he didn't need anyone to remind him of the devastation his kind caused in Metropolis he killed all those people because he wasn't fast enough, he wasn't strong enough, he wasn't good enough. Clark closed his eyes and took a deep breath and all the ghosts of the dead came to him "why couldn't you save me" said one voice "I was a little girl I had my whole ahead of me" said another. Clark tried to ignore the voices but the voices only got louder and one voice came in louder than all the others "you destroyed Krypton Kal El. You KILLED ME then DESTROYED ANY CHANCE KRYPTON HAD OF REBIRTH" shouted the voice of General Zod in Clark's mind. Clark concentrated and took deep breaths until all the ghosts of the people he failed to save kept quiet. Clark walked to his bed and went to sleep.

Clark opened his eyes and blocked out all the sights, smells and sounds. He took a shower, changed and then made himself breakfast. Clark sat down in his new apartment and thought about the thousands he let die. But Clark couldn't let himself think like that. It was like what Clark's mother always said to him after his dad died "you can't dwell on who you couldn't save Clark, focus on those you can". Clark smiled to himself just as his phone rang "Clark you need to get here, you can't be late again or else Perry might fire you" said Lois. Clark sighed, finished his breakfast and super-sped towards the Daily Planet.

Clark arrived at the Daily Planet a minute later and said a quick "hello" to Lois, Jenny and Lombard before sitting down at his desk and typing up his story but even while typing up his story Lois said to him "Clark what's wrong you're faster than a bullet and you can't arrive to the office on time" Clark smiled and said "I had to stop a couple of times and save a couple of people from muggings and such". Lois said to him "well that's a good enough excuse for me but for Perry not so much you forget that you are a stringer Clark, Perry could fire you without a second thought". Clark then retorted an said "I'll try to keep that in mind next time I come here besides…." Clark typed at super speed "I'm done with both my stories" he said to Lois. Lois gave him an evil eye and then Clark heard people screaming and the sound of metal wheels screeching against tracks. "I've got to run a train just went out of control in lower Metropolis" said Clark "go" answered Lois "I'll cover for you" and with that Clark got out of his desk ran to the roof and ripped of his civilian attire to reveal his Superman suit and flew to lower Metropolis.

He arrived seconds before the train flew of the tracks into the road below. Clark opened his arm and suddenly the train stopped in its tracks. He moved his hand and the train followed and then Clark slowly willed the train to slowly move to the ground, away from the road and then Clark flew down and ripped off the door. The citizens were all joyful and clapped for him except one, one stood there and said "my girlfriend died in that attack and it's all your fault, go back to where you came from space man we don't want you here". Clark clenched his jaw and flew away and while hovering in the air he looked at his palms and stared in wonder at the new ability he had just shown and decided to fly to the fortress to figure it out. However unknown to Clark a Lexcorp camera had recorded the entire scene and Lex Luthor was watching.

_**Glades: **_Roy was walking down the street and was thinking about what he'd said to Sin "what am I supposed to do now except die". He sighed and kept walking and thought to himself what was he supposed to do? He couldn't risk crime fighting because all that rage might come crashing back and he didn't want to kill anyone but he couldn't just do nothing. Roy's train of thought was interrupted when his super hearing picked up a voice which he heard a voice say "please I don't have any money let me live". Roy took a deep breath and ignored it but then he heard another man say "it's not about money I hear you know who the new crime-king is and I want to know where the hell he is" "no I don't I swear" shouted the other man. "You're lying I know you're lying and I want you to pass on a message this city will be run by Slade Wilson and that this new crime king's reign will be very short lived". Roy clenched his fist, Slade Wilson, the man that made him this mutant was still trying to take over/destroy Starling, anger surged threw him and he ran towards the sound into an alleyway and grabbed the man who was talking from behind and threw him across the alleyway right into a car. "Are you okay" said Roy to the man he just saved. The man was relatively tall and had black hair and grey sideburns. The man looked at him and said "I am fine call me T.O Morrow", Roy nodded just as the man he threw got up and said "that was very unwise" and then he grabbed the car behind him and threw it at Roy and Roy had just one thought before the car tumbled and hit him. He was facing one of Slade's human weapons.

_**Argus Headquarters: **_Amanda Waller was talking to one of her men "Mr. Trevor if you are feeling uncomfortable about this situation then I am sure we can get another pilot, but know that by leaving us we will no longer have use for you and your employment hear shall be terminated, now continue along your flight path and call back within an hour, Mockingbird out". Amanda Waller walked to her desk and then she got a message from her secretary "Mr. Queen, Mr. Diggle and Miss Smoak are all here" "good, send them in" Amanda Waller said. Her room doors opened and Oliver Queen, John Diggle and Felicity Smoak entered. "Why did you call as here Amanda" said Oliver his voice stern and demanding. Amanda Waller glared at him and said "I have a mission only you can accomplish". "What do you mean only me Waller" said Oliver. "We have a situation in outer Hong Kong" said Amanda Waller "last year there was a bombing in that area and now those same terrorists are equipped with a weapon capable of laying that entire city to waste, we need you and your team and destroy the weapon" said Amanda Waller. "Why don't you send in your Suicide Squad or another one of your spies" said Diggle, "Because this weapon is computer controlled and will need an A.R.G.U.S Trojan to be taken out however it is extremely guarded with a lot of well-trained triad men, so I will need you and Mr. Queen to get Miss Smoak in the room containing the weapon and then Miss Smoak will upload the Trojan and the weapon shall self-destruct after which you shall all be paid handsomely because I understand that you have lost your company Mr. Queen". Oliver clenched his jaw and said "I am not working for you Amanda" and walked out "then you shall be the reason that all of Hong Kong goes up in flames" said Amanda. Oliver stopped walking and then said while grinding his teeth "one time I'm working for you Amanda". Amanda Waller got a smug look on her face and she said "you shall leave within the hour".

_**Secret Mountain Lair: **_Thea was sword sparring with her father, Malcolm Merlyn for the ninth time that day and she was getting seriously tired. Thea's father was pushing her more than normal ever since that alien invasion. Thea was panting and then suddenly Malcolm Merlyn increased his speed and Thea tried to keep up but couldn't and eventually he disarmed her and Thea's sword fell to the ground with a disappointing clang. "Do you see what you did wrong in that fight?" said Merlyn as he sheathed his sword, "you allowed me to dictate the pace of the battle Thea and when you are fighting never, ever, let your enemy ever have any ounce of control in the battle" said Merlyn. Thea nodded weakly and said "what's this for anyway, why are you suddenly pushing me so hard?" Malcolm looked at her and said "to test how much you've learnt from…" Malcolm unsheathed his sword and attacked her just as he finished saying "me". Thea instinctively moved out of the way and rolled behind Malcolm and picked up her sword and tried to attack him from behind but he parried and kicked her back and she lost her footing and dropped her sword and fell over after which Malcolm pointed his sword at her throat and said to Thea "tell me what you do in this type of situation?". Thea gulped in fear and then remembered the one thing she was nicknamed for 'Speedy'. Thea moved swiftly and dove between Malcolm Merlyn's slightly parted legs and began to run. Malcolm turned and chased her and when he got close to Thea he began to accelerate and when he did she decelerated and waited for the right moment and turned and punched Malcolm Merlyn straight in the face. He staggered and she kicked his gut and then went in for a quick knee punch then moved and tried to punch is face but he recovered caught her fist knocked her off balance and then while she fell Malcolm grabbed her throat and then with one swift attack Malcolm hit her throat and Thea began to choke and gasp for breath just as she fell to the floor. "Don't worry, you'll recover" said Malcolm to Thea sensing her panic "and to truly answer your question I am doing this to make sure your combat ready and by the looks of it you are, not many can hurt me in a fight". Thea stopped gasping and said "combat ready?" Malcolm smiled at his daughter and helped her to her feet. Thea looked at him questioningly as he walked towards the weapons rack took out a sword and bows and arrow. He turned to face Thea and said to her "these are yours and I hope for your sake you're strong enough to take a life because where we are going its kill or be killed".

_**Laurel's House: **_Laurel was looking of her next case and thinking about her sister Sara when her phone rang "Laurel you need to get to the office now, we're in the middle of a big case and we need you here now" said one of Laurel's workmates. Laurel answered and said "why do you need me there when I am in the middle of my own case" "the new boss wants everyone in here now, I don't know why he just wants as all here know and I am pretty sure that you don't want to get on the boss's bad side on the first time he is at the office" Laurel put down the phone and put her papers in her briefcase, picked up her keys and walked down to her car and drove to the office.

Laurel arrived in the office minutes later and when she entered she found everyone standing around waiting. "What's happening here" Laurel asked "we're waiting for to see the new boss" answered another one of her workmates. Laurel nodded and sat at her desk and prepared for her case. She turned her desktop on and began to type up her closer when she heard someone walk in, it was the new boss, and he was tall and bald "hello everyone my name is John Smith".

Meanwhile someone in a car opposite the office with binoculars said "the targets have been spotted tell the boss, yes, yes tell him I have found John Smith and Laurel Lance".

_**Abandoned Warehouse: **_ "We should try talk to him, maybe he will let us in" said the robber Steven Nate. "Are you kidding he couldn't care about us less, you forget he only wants well trained professionals, besides how do you even know about him Steven, huh, how do you even know he exists?" said Steven's sister Stephanie. "I overheard some people talking about him and I thought maybe if we join him we'll get paid like they did and we wouldn't have to steal anymore" answered Steven. Stephanie sighed eager to avoid an argument. The two siblings entered the abandoned warehouse and found it empty "see I told you he didn't exist Steven" said Stephanie. "Shhh Steph he's here I know he is" said Steven. "How right you are" said a man in the shadows "sadly for you I can't let you live" and he began to walk towards them Stephanie gulped and began to sweat, but Steven stuck out his chest and said "we could help you, we are young and can get close to people easier and we're good thieves". The man in the shadows stopped moving and said to them "there is one target you're both ideally suited to befriend for me" and while Stephanie and Steven couldn't fully see his face, they could clearly see a smile.

_**Fortress of Solitude: **_Clark landed in the Fortress minutes after leaving Metropolis, he landed in front of it and it opened. Clark entered the Fortress and said "Jor-El I need your help, I developed a new ability moments ago and I need help in learning what it is". Suddenly Clark's biological father appeared before him "Kal-El it's a pleasure to see you again" said Jor-El, "describe your ability to me son". "I stopped something with my mind and then I moved it" said Clark. Jor-El looked at his son and said "if you could please display this ability to me Kal". Clark nodded and concentrated all of a sudden the fortress began to move upwards. "Telekinesis" said Jor-El after a brief moment of silence "the last ability me and your mother theorized you would get under earth's yellow sun, your brain releases a gravitational, electromagnetic wave that envelops any form of matter allowing you to move and manipulate it with your mind". Clark nodded and said "thank you" and then moved the fortress back to the ground. Clark was just about to fly off when his father said to him "son I know you feel like me and your mother left you here on earth alone and I know you feel lonely and for that I am truly sorry" "It's not your fault Dad I know that Krypton was doomed and this was the only way you could save me and I am not angry at you" said Clark "nevertheless son I have some information for you, information that I believe may end your loneliness, information about the Kryptonians that came in this vessel".

_**Ninja Temple: **_Thea was right behind her father Malcolm Merlyn and they were just about to break into this temple for something that Thea didn't know about. "Two guards at the door fire at them" said Malcolm Merlyn, "I need you to show me ending a life will not be a problem for you". Thea looked into Malcolm Merlyn's eyes and then took a deep breath aimed her bow at one of the guards and drew an arrow from her quiver and fired she then did the same thing again but this time aimed at the other guard. The arrow went straight through one guard's eye and the other through the other guard's stomach. "Impressive shots Thea" said Merlyn "I was aiming for their chests" she said to him. He smiled and the two began moving and entered the temple.

They were met by a man whose throat was slit by Malcolm and who dropped to the floor dead a second after. Malcolm and Thea kept walking and entered a hallway. Two more men popped up but Malcolm quickly killed them and said to Thea "we need to move the object is right behind this door" and with that Malcolm kicked down the door only to be met by a group of five League of Assassins members. "Malcolm Merlyn you and your accomplice are coming with us to Nanderperbat" they all said in unison and then the assassins all drew their blades and encircled Malcolm and Thea.

_**Glades:**_ Roy grabbed the man and threw him out of harm's way just as the car slammed into him. The man who worked for Slade then moved towards T.O Morrow and said "you're coming with me". However Roy got out from under the car his nose broken and bleeding. "Leave him alone" he said and then Roy charged and tackled the man into the ground and began to punch him over and over again until he felt his nose break but even then he didn't stop but not because Roy had lost control but because he was angry. The man threw Roy off him and got up and grabbed T.O Morrow but Roy came up behind the man and threw him to the floor and began to kick him. The man clearly surprised didn't have enough time to block him and Roy kicked and kicked and kicked until the man was too stunned to get up Roy then ran and ripped the car door of its hinges and smashed it into the guy's face so hard it dented and the man passed out. T.O Morrow looked at Roy with interest and said "thank you for saving me again and then he ran away". Roy watched him leave and then said to himself "maybe I can help people without losing control". Roy then popped his nose into place and began to walk away from the alleyway and then he bumped into two people a boy and a girl. "Watch where you are going" Roy said to them "sorry" they both said in unison and then the teen boy said "we're not the most coordinated people. I'm Steven and this is my sister Stephanie nice to meet you…" "Roy Harper" said Roy. "It's a pleasure to meet you Roy Harper" said Steven and Stephanie in unison.

_**Outer Hong Kong: **_Oliver (in full Arrow costume), Diggle and Felicity where at the grounds of Amanda's supposed Super- Weapon. "Why did Amanda want us to come here anyway" said Felicity "because I've been here" said Oliver "really when?" asked Felicity "the five years I was away" answered Oliver. Felicity nodded and said "the A.R.G.U.S Trojan is ready so we can begin". Oliver nodded and the three made there way to building.

They entered the building and where all surprised when the building was empty and abandoned. "Amanda no one is here are you sure this the right address?" said Oliver to Amanda through his earpiece. "That's because it's all underground Mr. Queen" answered Amanda Waller. Team Arrow then descended into the underground part of the warehouse where they found everyone dead. "Oh my god" said Felicity as she hugged Oliver and closed her eyes. Oliver held her tightly to him and said "stay behind me and stay safe, I don't want you getting hurt". Felicity nodded and then she, Oliver and Diggle moved towards where Amanda said the weapon would be and where greeted by a man in a full black suit similar to the ones worn by the League of Assassins but it was different. "Who are you" said Oliver as Diggle aimed his gun towards the man. The man looked at the three of them and that's when Oliver noticed the man had only one eye. "You should know me; after all I did shoot at you the other night when you were at Merlyn Global". Oliver aimed his bow at them man and the man drew his bow and aimed it at Oliver "go" Oliver said to Diggle "find the device and destroy and keep Felicity safe". Diggle nodded and moved away from the two archers. "C'mon Felicity" said Diggle "no we can't leave Oliver" said Felicity. "Oliver can take care of himself know come on" said Diggle to Felicity as the two made there way to the door behind the other archer. Oliver looked at the other archer quizzically and said "you let them go, why?" "Because they are no threat to me I only want you" he answered just as he charged at Oliver and the two began to fight. Oliver threw a couple of punches at the other archer but he dodged them and then returned the favor by hitting Oliver in the face and then kicking him backwards. Oliver rolled backwards got on one knee and shot at the other archer who flipped out of the way and mid flip shot at Oliver. Oliver moved just in time and then shot at the other archer again but the archer moved to the side and ran forward and kicked Oliver in the face before punching him in the gut and then knocking Oliver's feet out from under him with a leg swipe. Oliver fell to the ground and the one eyed man drew a knife stepped on Oliver's chest and lowered the knife to Oliver's throat.

Meanwhile Felicity and Diggle ran into the room with the weapon and then saw the weapon. It was cylinder shaped and had a chess knight inscribed on it with the righting Checkmate right underneath it. Felicity quickly uploaded the Trojan and the weapon let loose sparks and fell apart. Diggle looked at Felicity and said "well done". She nodded and said "now let's get back and help Oliver" and then the two ran towards where they had just left.

The two of them arrived just in time to see the one eyed man put the knife to Oliver's throat. "Step away from him" said Diggle as he pointed his gun at him. The man turned and Oliver threw him off him and then rolled backwards and pointed his bow and arrow at him. The man looked at Oliver and said "see you next time" and then he dropped a smoke grenade and when the smoke had covered everyone's eyes he ran out. Oliver, Diggle and Felicity chased after him but after they got out they couldn't see him. Oliver groaned and then contacted Amanda Waller and said "Waller the mission is over we deactivated whatever that weapon was" "very good Mr. Queen now come home" answered Amanda Waller. The three of them quickly moved away from the building just as they saw a drone fly right into it and the three of them saw the building explode.

_**Arrowcave:**_ Oliver, Diggle and Felicity arrived in the Arrowcave after having a long loud argument with Amanda Waller. Oliver sat next to Felicity as Diggle went and called Lyla. "I am so sorry you had to see all that death Felicity" said Oliver. "It's fine Oliver" said Felicity her voice somewhat broken "no it's not being down there surrounded by so much death made me realize that I don't want to go through life unable to be with someone I really care about" said Oliver. "Oliver what are you saying?" asked Felicity "I am saying would you like to go to on a date with me" answered Oliver. Felicity smiled and Oliver kissed her.

_**Starling City: **_Clark Kent walks out of cab and says to a Lois over the phone "I know Lois but there was an attack her weeks ago and it said there where men with super strength and I think that maybe they might be Kryptonians". "Fine" says Lois, "but please don't get into any trouble Clark" "I won't" says Clark to Lois "I'll call you later". Clark turns off his phone and looks at the sign a few feet in front of him which reads 'Welcome to Starling City'.

_**Abandoned Warehouse: **_T.O Morrow walks into the abandoned warehouse and then goes down to its secret underground room. He then says to the man in the shadows "My men have informed me that they have located John Smith and Laurel Lance and I met Roy Harper today". "I know" says the man in the shadows "I have two people who will get close to him for me". "You're weapon in Hong Kong was destroyed by the Arrow" says T.O Morrow "I was informed but luckily I had a man there that killed all the men in the building before they could talk and the weapon being destroyed is not a setback, I can still send the schematics to any of Checkmates secret facilities". T.O Morrows nods and walks away while the man in the shadows says to himself "everything is proceeding as planned".

_**Canadian Underground:**_ A group of people are talking to each other. They all begin to argue and one of them gets emotional and throws another one of them threw a wall. After which his hands begin to glow and he shoots a beam of orange energy towards that same person and after coming in contact with that person it causes an explosion. The other person however gets up and shoots a beam of blue/white energy at the other man and he freezes. However the other person breaks out of the coating of ice that envelops him and the two people super speed towards each other but just before they meet a man gets in between them and shouts "STOP! I know we're all a little anxious after the revelation of a aliens existing but please pull it together, you have to remember we're all descended from an alien race that visited earth, the same alien race as Superman and we're all going to meet him". And just like that the crowd of Kryptonian descendants all cheered happily.

_**That's all everybody; sorry it took so long to upload it. Please Read and Review and PM me on any questions or suggestions you have for the story.**_

_**Peace DeusNk3 has left the building.**_


End file.
